


Dusk and Dawn

by honeybunchesofgoats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, Eren, and Mikasa's nightly and morning ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just smut, but like, fluffy smut. I was daydreaming about it and then was like.. I gotta write it down. And then I wrote it section by section in reverse order... riddle me that

Armin had always had a round, full bottom, Mikasa mused as she watched Armin bend down to kiss Eren, who was laying beneath him.  And it was true, as small as Armin was, the boy had plush thighs and cheeks, tinged with a reddened blush, much like his face was when he was embarrassed.  Armin was self conscience but then he wasn't.  He was willing to kneel over Eren stark naked, but he'd be more bashful about what he was doing, rather than the fact it was him doing it.  He wasn't ashamed of his body, he just didn't have much confidence in his actions.  Mikasa knew once he was confident, there was no holding this boy back, and that's what she loved about him.  Watching him blossom was like watching the rarest flower take root and grow, stretching its roots as far as they could go and reaching its petals as high as the sky.

Eren was underneath Armin, holding Armin's face to his as he promptly devoured him, allowing nothing but occasional moans and the wet noises of their kissing fill the air.  Mikasa watched their passion for a few more moments before she climbed on Eren's bed, crawling up behind Armin.

"Armin."

Eren released his hold on Armin and the blond gasped for air and looked over his shoulder, twisting his torso so he could see Mikasa.  She studied his ribcage expanding and contrasting with his heavy breaths, his pale skin moving over the bones, and she felt mesmerized as she knelt behind him and draped herself along his back.  Armin pushed his hips back against her and she felt the strap-on she wore shift from the pressure.

"Armin, wait."  She smeared some of the lube that she had coated the strap-on with and brought her fingers to Armin's hole, pressing lightly against it, massaging it.   "Relax."  She gently pushed a finger in and waited until he was gasping and shaking beneath her to add another.  When she felt that he was relaxed enough, she let him slide himself onto her, pushing back and going at his own pace until his cheeks were flushed against her hipbones.  Armin hung his head down, and Mikasa was again transfixed by his bones, sharp shoulder blades poking up, and then he was rocking back and forth, fucking himself slowly, opening himself up.

"Whoa, Armin, wait don't forget about me here."  Eren tangled his hands in Armin's hair and pulled him down on top of him.  He adjusted his position and soon Mikasa found herself framed by Eren's legs which hugged her hips, bring her closer to Armin and himself.  She held herself up, her hands on either side of Eren's chest and she looked down at Eren over the back of Armin's head.  She was waiting to see what he had planned and he reached down between his legs and after a moment Armin let out a shaky gasp and let himself collapse on top of Eren completely.

"Eren... you're so... so..."  Armin pressed his face into Eren's chest, right below his collarbone, and rolled his hips, grinding himself down into Eren and back onto Mikasa.  "...Tight."

Mikasa felt something inside of her snap, or rather, click together with a snap, and she was alive, all of a sudden, her veins racing with heat and lust and complete desire for the two people beneath her and she thrust her hips, pushing Armin down, working him open as he did the same to Eren.  With each roll and snap of her hips, Eren cried out and Armin whined high in his throat, and she knew that this was pure ecstasy.  Armin clung to Eren and kissed him sloppily, gasping and moaning, his breaths coming short and quick as he let go and simultaneously fucked himself and Eren with abandon.  Eren watched him in amazement, completely taken by his best friend falling apart on top of him, and soon Eren was coming, a small _oh_ leaving his lips as he stilled and arched his back, never taking his eyes off Armin.  Armin followed Eren not too long after, hiding his face in Eren's chest as he let out a breathy _ah_ and then relaxed, thrusting his hips a few times after his climax.  Mikasa pulled out of Armin, unhooking the harness around her waist, touching herself as soon as the strap-on was out of the way.  She leaned forward and rested her forehead on Armin's lower back and squeezed her eyes shut as she got closer.  The sound of Eren and Armin catching their breath and murmuring sweet nothings to each other pushed her over the edge and she came without a sound, breathing harshly through her nose.  She pulled on her lose crop top and quickly tugged her underwear on, placing a kiss onto Eren and Armin's heads, who were both halfway asleep.  She walked quietly back to her room across the hallway and fell quickly asleep, the nagging thought that she forgot to clean up her strap-on being only somewhat on her mind.

* * *

 

"Mikasa."

Mikasa opened her eyes at the calling of her name, the streak of sunlight on her wall turning from a blurry glow to a crisp line as her eyes focused.  She rolled over to face her bedroom's doorway, where Eren was standing.  He was in his boxers and his hair was mussed from sleep.  She heard footsteps, the smacking of bare feet on wooden floors and then Armin appeared behind Eren, having walked across the hall from Eren's room to stand beside his friend, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  Mikasa let her mouth turn up in a small smirk at Armin's hair, all tangled and teased from sleep as if he just came fresh out of the 80s in a cloud of hairspray.  He wore one of Eren's old tshirts that hung halfway down his thighs and when he stretched, Mikasa could see he still wasn't wearing boxers.  She sat up, leaning back on her elbows.

"You can come in."

At her admittance , the two boys padded into her room and made their way to her bed.  Eren flopped down with a grunt, causing her to bounce on the mattress, and Armin joined them a bit more gracefully, carefully kneeling on the edge and crawling over Eren to settle next to Mikasa.

"We wanted to say good morning."  Armin's voice was soft from sleep and he smiled up at Mikasa, resting his chin on her shoulder.  She hummed and laid back down, guiding Armin with her, brushing a few stray blond strands out of his eyes.  Eren rolled over their legs to the other side of the bed, causing both of them to scowl, and scooted up so he was on the other side of Mikasa, nuzzling his nose along the junction of her neck and shoulder, letting out a content throaty hum like a tired dog in the sun.  He let his hand roam, trailing up and down her arm, then under the blankets and across her stomach.  She felt her stomach muscles twitch as his fingers traced around her bellybutton and then up to her chest.  Eren easily pushed up the thin material of her crop top and cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing gently before letting his hand run down her side.  She watched him through her lashes, completely content.  Armin was always shyer in quiet intimate moments, so she guided his hand to her chest, encouraging him to touch her.  She wanted to feel both of them, she wanted to have both of their love.

Eren made another deep sound, a mix between a hum and a groan and rolled over so he was on his stomach, half over Mikasa, who looked up at him with her clear gray eyes.  He leaned down and licked along her neck, kissing and sucking marks onto her collarbone, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat.  He moved down, pushing aside the fabric of her bunched up crop top and kissed the swell of her breast, pressing his lips against the soft skin.

"Armin."  Mikasa nudged the blond's head and with another nod of encouragement from her, he began to cover her in small, light kisses.  Eren's tongue flicked over her nipple and she sighed, running her hand through his messy hair, and he chuckled, closing his lips around the pink bud and sucked, trying to tease her as much as possible.  Armin kissed down her ribs and back up, letting his lips ghost over her other breast, blushing furiously as he felt her nipple peak under his touch.  She looked down at the both of them, pressing her nose to each of their heads.  Eren smelled like sweat and musk, he smelled utterly like himself.  Armin smelled like grass on a crisp day, warm sunlight and cool breeze, as if he had been sitting outside for a few hours.  Both boys spoiled her, flicking their tongues and sucking marks into her skin and she had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh, looking up at the ceiling and marveling how she felt almost like a nursing mother right now, then scrunched her nose and snorted, trying to push the ridiculous image away.

"What?"

Both Eren and Armin were looking at her, Armin looking insecure and Eren looking amused.  Mikasa shook her head, her eyes twinkling.  She removed her hand and let her smile remain on her face.

"Nothing.  Just thought of something weird."

Eren seemed to accept this answer just fine as he went back to exploring her chest but Armin just sighed and rolled over on his back, looking up at the ceiling.  She brushed the back of her fingers along his cheek and he turned his eyes to her and smiled.  Eren wasted no time to take over the space Armin had just occupied and draped his body over Mikasa's, kissing dark marks into her neck as he reached down and rubbed his hand between her legs over her underwear.  She spread her thighs and arched her back, starting to breath more heavily through her nose. Armin watched her with such adoration as he reached over, tracing her lips with his fingertips.

"Can I?"  Eren's voice was soft and muffled into her temple and she nodded her head, closing her eyes when he placed a quick kiss and then pulled away to slide down her underwear, which she kicked off to leave bunched at the foot of her bed trapped under the blankets, and pulled down his boxers, taking himself out and stroking himself slowly.  He let out a shaky breath but then schooled himself and went back to touching Mikasa, running his fingers along her slit, letting them dip inside teasingly.  He teased her until she was wet and flushed, leaving his fingers slick.  The she felt the head of his length pressed gently against her opening and she bit her lip in anticipation.

Mikasa's eyes opened when she felt Eren push slowly inside her.  He looked down at her and brushed her hair off her forehead.  His lips were a hair's width away from hers.

"You okay, Mikasa?"

She blinked twice, feeling her eyes start to water and nodded.  He kissed her cheek, once, twice, three times before trailing open mouth kisses down her jaw.  Mikasa let her head fall to the side, resting on the pillow, being as quiet as she could so she could hear all of Eren's sounds, all of his breaths.  When he rolled his hips she parted her lips, the swelling in her chest feeling like sunshine warming her from the inside out.  She placed a hand in Eren's hair and gently held onto his soft locks, tangling her fingers and holding him to her, cradling him.  She felt a tear slip out and roll down her face sideways, ending its short journey by absorbing into the pillow and then Armin was there, wiping the tear track away and filling her vision with golden blond hair, milky skin, and bright blue eyes as endless as the sky.  He laid next to her, resting his head on the pillow so their noses touched, and he cupped her face gently with one hand, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb.

She let her eyes flutter closed when Eren rolled his hips again and she could feel him, deep inside her, filling her in places where she's never been touched by him before.  He was sure to keep close to her, letting their bodies lay flush against each other, and Mikasa appreciated that, cherished it, and clung to him tighter when she felt him pressed as deep as he could go, his balls heavy pressed between her thighs and she was gasping out his name, a mantra of _Eren Eren Eren_ as he thrust.  Armin was a steady presence, stroking her cheek and watching her with lidded eyes, bright and glossy and blue, full of such love for her, and she brought the hand that wasn't holding Eren to her up to Armin's chin, brushing a finger against it lightly, smiling when Armin did, and then let her eyes close again as Eren became more erratic in his movement, chasing his pleasure with desperate breaths pressed against Mikasa's neck.  The amount of love she felt for Eren in this moment was overwhelming, it was as if every moment where Eren stole her heart was being played in her head all at once, every moment that made her love him over and over.

"'Kasa... M'gonna... Can't inside..."

And then he was pulling out of her, leaving her body and pressing against her instead, sliding his length between the soft pink folds of her sex, laying himself heavy on top of her to create friction and he grinded his hips down between her parted legs, biting his lip as he looked between their bodies.  Mikasa watched as well, amazed as she watched the deep reddened head of his cock slide along the seam of her body, framed by dark hair.  She pushed her hips up against him, trying to find the right pressure, the right angle, so she could feel him against her clit, desperately trying to feel Eren completely, but then Armin was reaching down between them, sliding his hand along her stomach until his fingers met her wetness and rubbed her, gently not to over stimulate the small bundle of nerves and careful not to hurt Eren with his fingernails.

They were too much for her, these two boys who meant the world to her, who she loved and would do anything to protect.  She loved them, she loved them, _she loved them_.  And she didn't recognize her own gasp as she came, her thighs trembling around Eren's body and her hips moving against Armin's fingers.  She held onto Eren, cupping the back of his neck as he moaned and stilled on top of her, lifting his head so they could see each other, and she felt something wet and warm on her stomach, and Eren's eyes slipped closed.

"Eren."

Mikasa's voice was a whisper, and she said his name like a prayer.  Eren rolled off of her and splayed out in the space next to her, all limbs and tussled hair.  His green eyes watched her as she stared at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling in slow breaths, his come glistening on her stomach.  Armin reached over her and tapped Eren on the chest to get his attention, and Eren looked over giving him a lopsided, satisfied smile.  The both of them snuggled to Mikasa's sides, resting their heads on her shoulders and peppering her jaw and whatever they could reach with light kisses.  She seemed to slowly come down from her high and blinked, registering she was sandwiched between Eren and Armin, all hot and sticky but more comfortable than she had felt in a long time, and she smiled, a small genuine smile, and let her eyes closed as she tilted her head back and laughed, lacing her fingers in Eren and Armin's.  She squeezed their hands when she felt them smile against her skin, and she brought her hands to her heart, holding the backs of their hands against her chest, letting her heartbeat mingle with each of theirs, their pulses that she could feel in their wrists, their fingertips.  In this moment, at such an early hour of a new day, Mikasa was truly happy, she was truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
